


Oncoming Catastrophe

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Lunge'; "John's heart skipped a beat or two..."
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Oncoming Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

**Prompt** : Lunge

oOo

  
John was sitting in the open door of their motel room, watching his two little boys play contently in the parking lot. He didn’t look up when another engine started across from them but he did with horror when a loud screeching warned him that the driver pressed the accelerator too much.

John’s heart skipped a beat or two when the car headed straight at them. Without conscious thought he jumped to his feet and lunged for his sons, grabbing them and rolling to the side not a second too early. The car stopped barely an inch away from them.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
